Hiccup the Great
by C.S.M.P
Summary: It has been a week since hiccup has woken from his battle of the Red Death. Hiccups only goal now is to find a way to get Astrid. He loves her but hopes she will love him back for who he really is. Not just the chiefs son and hero of Berk. Man I suck a these. Just to be sure this is good you should read the story. T for 90% of chapters. M for Possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever HTTYD story Hell, its my first story ever. I have done some bits of writing for kids, but not this type. Hopefully, this will not be boring to you Gents and Ladies, but rather interesting. Please leave helpful tips. I will be doing authors notes at the bottom for unfamiliar minds. Happy reading!**

***I don't own this, I got no money, please don't sue***

"Oh Hiccup, you were so brave! You did such a good thing by saving us from the Red Death." Astrid cooed, arms hanging on Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup looked at Astrid with his goofy smile. "A-Astrid, i have something to tell you." Hiccup stuttered. "Go on." Astrid purred. "I-I'm in love with-" "Oi! Hiccup!" The voice sounded like his father, Stoick the vast. He turned around. Hiccup couldn't see him. Hiccup woke to his father shaking him."Get up lad," Stoick said."You're gonna be late." "Be late for what?" Hiccup mumbled, face smashed into his pillow. "Why the first day of dragon training of course!" Hiccup opened one eye and looked up at Stoick. It had only been one week since the battle of the red death, and the loss of Hiccup's leg. "Hurry up. I've got your breakfast ready at the table." With that Stoick walked downstairs.

Hiccup dragged himself out of bed and fell straight on his face. "Gods." he mumbled trying to get up. He forgot he was missing a leg. Hiccup reached for his prosthetic leg Gobber had made for him. It was just out of his reach. There was a sudden knock at his house door. Hiccup froze to hear who it was. "Oh good morning Astrid!" His father greeted the teen female viking. Hiccup scrabbled for his leg. Astrid was the most beautiful girl on Berk, and Hiccup, just happened to have a crush on her. 'Why is astrid here?' Hiccup thought 'Oh thats right. She was here to meet me for the beginning of the dragon training.'

"Where is Hiccup?" Astrid asked Stoick. "He's upstairs." "Thanks." Astrid replied. She began to walk towards the stairs. Hearing this, Hiccup gave up on his leg and scrambled to get a tunic**[1]** from his dresser. The drawer was to high. In defeat he slumped, back leaning against his dresser. Astrid open his bedroom door. "Hey Astrid..." he mumbled, head hanging. Astrid giggled, which was a uncommon thing for her to do. Hiccup looked up at her with a look of anger that quickly turned to shame. His head went back to being hung low. Astrid immediately felt bad. "Sorry." she replied. Astrid grabbed his prosthetic leg, walked over, and handed it to him."Thanks." Hiccup mumbled sourly. While Hiccup was putting on his leg, Astrid open the top drawer looking for a shirt. She opened the underwear drawer instead. She turned red and quickly closed it. Astrid opened the middle drawer. "Aha!" She thought, and pulled out his favorite green tunic. She Squatted down and handed it to Hiccup."Thanks" he mumbled "Wow," Astrid thought looking at Hiccups arms and chest."He actually has a bit of muscle on him."

Hiccup strapped on his foot, and pulled on his tunic. He got up to only pushed back to the floor, by Astrid. Hiccup gave the look of 'What the hell Astrid?'. "That's for thinking i was laughing at you." She said sternly. Hiccup just sat there not getting up. Astrid looked at him, doing her Astrid pose. One hand on her hip and one Eyebrow cocked. "What are you doing?" she asked quizzically. "Im waiting" Hiccup replied. "For what?" Astrid said. "Forget it." Hiccup sighed.**[2]** He got up and walked downstairs with Astrid on his tail.

* * *

Hiccup ate his food and left with Astrid at his side. Toothless would meet them at the arena. After a day of training little kids, Hiccup asked Astrid if she would like to grab a drink with him and toothless. Astrid replied with a no and said she was going to go fly with her dragon, Stormfly. Disappointed, Hiccup and toothless walked to the great hall. It was quite busy inside. Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs were at their own table. Hiccup didn't want to talk to them. He got some fish and a goblet of mead**[3]** and sat down at a empty table. Nobody joined him which made him a little bit more disappointed. Hiccup thought even a week after the red death he would still have some popularity. After a while, he began to feel the buzz of the mead. toothless slapped Hiccup with his tail. "Ow! Toothless! what was that for?" Hiccup complained rubbing his head. toothless Nodded his head towards the opening of the great hall. Hiccup looked. Astrid had walked into the hall. Snotlout noticed the beautiful viking and got up, drunk as hel.**[4]**"Heeeeey there Assstrid." Snotlout managed to get out. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Snotlout grabbed her arm. "Heyy i didnt say i wass done talking to ya." Hiccup noticed this and he didn't like it one bit. Toothless growled. Agreeing with his friend. "Oi! Snotlout!" he yelled, the mead giving him confidence. Snotlout turned to Hiccup. "Leave her be!" Hiccup yelled. "What are ya going to do bout it fishbone?" Snotlout jeered. Something in hiccup snapped.

**1) Tunic- A type of shirt worn by some vikings**

**2) If you have seen the movie, Astrid would harm hiccup in some way and then kiss him. Hiccup was awaiting the kiss but noticed he was not going to get it.**

**3) Mead- A type of alcoholic beverage made by vikings.**

**4) No i did not spell that wrong. He was actually referring to the goddess Hel, goddes of the underworld.**

**Well thanks guys! thats my first ever HTTYD Please leave a comment or review below. I will not say when i will for sure make the next chapter, but it will be in less than a month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good evening folks! Im back with another chapter. One new thing added, I am starting to use ****_italicized font _****to show when Hiccup and friends are talking. Happy reading!**

Astrid was relieved to see Hiccup. To be honest, she was actually a little scared. She had never seen, nor heard of Hiccup acting this way ever. Well, then again, she really hasn't paid much attention to him anyways besides looking at his cute face and his Erm- Never mind. "If you don't let her go, I will break your face." Hiccup said weaving in between tables to get to the group. "I realize you are drunk as Hel. So, I'm giving you a chance. Let. Her. Go." By this time Hiccup was right in Snotlout's drunken face. Snotlout gave a smile and swing at hiccups temple. Hiccup saw this coming. Hiccup ducked then gave a solid right hook to Snotlout's face, breaking Snotlout's nose. The Hall went dead silent. The only sound was Snotlout clutching his nose rolling on the floor, moaning blood dripping out of his fingers. Hiccup's eyes widened. Gesturing to Toothless, he sprinted out the hall with Toothless, hot on his tail. "Hiccup! Wait!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup ignored. When they got outside Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, and flew into the clear night sky.

**Back at the Hall**

Astrid looked from the entrance of the Hall then back down at the injured boy. With a look of disgust, she ran after hiccup, hoping to catch him in time. _Crap_ Astrid thought. _He got away._ With a sigh, she called for her dragon, Stormfly, hopped on and took off. Astrid knew exactly where Hiccup would be.

**Back to Hiccup**

Hiccup was heading for the cove where he met Toothless, and got his first kiss, from ASTRID! "Now I surely have ruined my chances with her." he moaned. Hiccup landed in the cove. "Heh, i could live here if things get bad." He chuckled. "Hey buddy, how does that sound?" Toothless looked up from drinking out of the pond. He gave Hiccup a toothy grin. Hiccup smiled. "Here, lets make a fire." Hiccup said. He looked around and saw some dead twigs. He grabbed the twigs, came back and set them down next to Toothless. Toothless lit it. Toothless curled up and Hiccup laid back on him. He started to become sober again. After about 2 minutes Hiccup began to feel sleepy. He started to close his eyes when a finger tapped on his shoulder. Hiccups's eyes snapped open and he dove forward. Nearly hitting the fire. "Well, isn't someone jumpy." Said a familiar voice. Hiccup turned to see Astrid giving him her Astrid pose (One hand on her hip and one eyebrow cocked). "A-Astrid! Astrid hey! Hey, Astrid..." Hiccup stuttered. Astrid offered a hand to Hiccup. Hiccup took it and pulled himself up. Astrid then punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Hiccup muttered rubbing his arm. "That's for ditching me." Astrid said. Then she grabbed hiccups shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and Hiccup liked it, savoring every second. Astrid broke the kiss. "And thats for standing up against Snotlout for me." Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "T-Thanks." He stuttered. "How'd you know where I was?" "Well, first of all, you have a fire. And secondly, this is where we had our first kiss." Astrid said, turning red. Hiccup blushed even harder. "Oh."

They stood there awkwardly for a minute. Looking at everything but each other. "D-Do you want to sit down?" Hiccup offered. "Sure." Astrid said, smiling. Hiccup sat down, back against Toothless. Astrid followed his action and was sitting actually very close to Hiccup. _Don't freak out Hiccup. _Hiccup thought. _Don't do it._ Astrid shivered. Hiccup saw this took off his vest, and offered his it to Astrid. She promptly took it and thanked him. Astrid scooted closer to him and put her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup was stunned. _Did she drink some mead? Thats it. She must have. I don't have a clue why else she would be doing this. _He was secretly enjoying it. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Yes?" "Do you love me?" Hiccup was taken aback. _Yup. Shes drunk. _"And no I'm not drunk!" She said eyes narrowed at Hiccup. "Don't lie to me, I will know." _Creepy. _Hiccup thought. He got up and sat back down facing Astrid, back to the fire. _Wow, she looks so cute._ Hiccup dreamily thought. He took a deep breath. "Y-Yes Astrid. I l-love you." He squeezed his eyes closed and cringed, waiting for a punch. But nothing hit him. Hiccup opened one eye. Astrid had tears in her eyes. Hiccup worried, leaned forward, cupped her cheeks with his hands. and brush the tears out of her eyes with his thumbs. "Astrid, I do love you. I-I was just afraid to admit it." With that, he kissed her on her forehead and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. Laughing and crying. She was so happy. She thought that Hiccup would accept would never her because of his lack of confidence. Astrid looked up at Hiccup's eyes. "I love you too Hiccup" she said. Astrid then planted a kiss on Hiccup's lips. A hard passionate kiss. Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes. The couple laughed and sat down against the dragon. Astrid in Hiccups lap with her arms around his body and his arms around her.

Little did the couple know, a not-so-drunken-anymore Snotlout had snuck up and watched the whole entire thing. He was furious. Why had Astrid chose Hiccup, the small pathetic human being? He'll show them. He'll show them all. Astrid, belongs to HIM. With that, he snuck back to the village nose still bleeding.

The couple rode back to Berk on Toothless, Stormfly trailing them. They landed at Astrid's house. "I-I enjoyed that." Hiccup stuttered. "I did too." Astrid replied smiling. She gave him a quick and gentle kiss on the lips and went behind her house waving goodbye. Hiccup waved back until Astrid wasn't visible anymore. Hiccup sighed "Come on bud," Hiccup said to Toothless grinning ear to ear. "Lets go home."

**Well, that's all folks. I will hopefully add another chapter on Wednesday. I have a test to study for tomorrow. But i promise there will be more. Soon. So, Leave a review below below! Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have made a decision . I will be posting frequent chapters. But they will not be that long. Anyways, enjoy! And yes. I have changed my name.**

Hiccup woke up to Toothless licking his face. "Hey! Bud! Stop! Your breath is horrible!" Hiccup said over the attack of licks, attempting to push away Toothless. The dragon reluctantly stopped. "You hungry boy?" Hiccup asked as if he was talking to a dog. Toothless nodded, tongue out shaking his rump**[5]. **Hiccup chuckled. "Alllriight. Ill get up." The boy sat on the side of his bed, remember that he, in fact, had no leg, and strapped on his prosthetic. He got up and walked to his window, opening the fur curtains. It was about 2 hours 'till noon. _Wow, _Hiccup thought. _I really slept in this time._ Hiccup turned and went to his dresser. He opened the tunic drawer and pulled out a green tunic. Hiccup threw it on and walked downstairs. His dad wasn't home. _Probably working at the docks or somethin'._ Hiccup reached into a basket in the kitchen and grabbed a fish. He threw it at Toothless. Toothless caught it and swallowed it whole and give Hiccup a thanking smile._ "_No problem bud. Go play with stormfly or something." Hiccup said "Don't just stay here." He grabbed a apple from the pantry and walked outside. It was warm enough not to have on his fur vest. It was a wonderful day. He wanted to find Astrid again.

Suddenly a hand reached out from behind him and grabbed his mouth, pulling him into a alleyway. The person grabbed his throat and turned him around. This person, was Snotlout. "Don't you EVER talk to her let alone CUDDLE HER EVER!" Snotlout sneered. "Who?!" Hiccup said terrified. "Astrid!" Snotlout retorted. Hiccups eyes went from scared, to angry. Hiccup spit on Snotlout's face. "Piss off." Hiccup said angrily. Snotlout gave a face of disgust, and threw Hiccup against the wall, knocking Hiccup out in the process.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called. She had been looking for Hiccup for hours now. It was almost dark as the sun kissed the ocean. This woke Hiccup up. He managed to let out a groan. Have you ever gotten thrown against a wall by a hulking ape? Astrid turned, "HICCUP!" she screamed. Astrid ran over and saw Hiccup crumbled on the ground, blood coming out of his nose. She lifted his head with her arm quite forcefully. "ow ow ow ow!" he wheezed. "Sorry!" Astrid apologized. She suddenly turned very angry. "Who did this to you?" Astrid asked through clenched teeth. "S-Ssss-ss..." Hiccup replied before passing out. "Hiccup? Hiccup!" Astrid ran out of the alleyway and looked around. Nobody was there. "Fuck." she hissed. Astrid very gingerly picked up hiccup. _Wow. He's starting to get heavy._ This was unusual because she was very strong compared to other viking teens. Well, except Snotlout. That pissed her off. She hated that asshole. She bet he had something to do with this.

When she reached the health hut, she kicked open the door and set Hiccup down on the table."Gothi!" She yelled. The old healer came down wondering what the ruckus was about. At first the healer wasn't worried. It only looked like a bloody nose. Until Astrid told her what the bloody nose was from. Gothi immediately panicked. She had never found a cure for this. Gothi grabbed a blanket and laid it over Hiccup**[6]**. She pointed to the sun and made a line across her throat. "Sun bad for his eyes?" Astrid asked. Gothi nodded. "Anything i can do?" She shook her head. Astrid sighed. She really was worried about Hiccup. Nobody really knew but she loved that boy. Gothi shooed Astrid out of her hut. _Well, i might as well go hunt to get food for Hiccup._ Astrid thought. Reluctantly she head into the forest. She didn't want to leave her boy.

Hiccup awoke. _Where am i? _He looked around. _Ah, healer's hut. Figures. _His head was pounding._ Ive got to find astrid. Snotlout could have done something with her._ But before he couldn't think of anything else, he fell into unconsciousness.

He awoke again. Determined to find Astrid and stay awake. He got out of bed. He clutched his head. It hurt so bad. _What happened to me? Oh gods. I cant remember. _While tolerating the searing pain, he got up. On the nightstand next to him was some food. An apple, some carrots, and a cooked chicken leg. There was a note. He couldn't read it. It hurt his head to much. Hiccup looked outside. _Its dark. Good._ He opened the door and hobbled down the stairs. Hiccup opened the door to his house. stumbling in. His father had his head in his hands. He looked up. Stoick's eyes were red and puffy. _Had he been crying? _"Hiccup!" His father jumped up and gave him a colossal hug. "Ey thought ey had lost ya!" He babbled. "H-How long was I out?" Hiccup wheezed. "A week!" Stoick said. Annoyed, Hiccup replied with, "Dad, I would have died of dehydration." "Gothi had dripped some water down ye throat." Stoick replied. "Oh." Hiccup said turning red. _How could I have not thought of that?_ His dad released his grip. "Im glad yer back." Stoick said. "Same here dad." Hiccup replied.

He suddenly remembering about Astrid, "Hey dad where's Astrid?" "She's probably at 'er house." Stoick replied. "Thanks." Hiccup fast walked to the door. It still hurt to jog let alone run. He opened the door to see a glum Astrid on his doorstep. She looked up. The glumness turned to instant joy. "HICCUP!" she squealed. Astrid leaped at him and embraced him. Gods how she missed him. After a long and warm minute she released. She punched him in the arm. "Ow." he muttered. "That's for scaring me. and this-" She gave him a hard, warm, and passionate kiss, gripping his shirt. "Is for being back." Hiccup gave her a goofy smile. Stoick coughed. "OH! Er- hi! Stoick." Astrid stuttered sheepishly. "Ey there Astrid" He chuckled. "I see yer gittin' familier with mah boy!" Hiccup and Astrid blushed exchanging glances at one another. It was silent for a while. Hiccup yawned, "Well, I've had a tiresome evening. I think im going to hit the hay." "But Hiccup! You slept the whole day!" Astrid whined. This caught Hiccup off guard. "So?" He asked quizzically. "Well," Astrid mumbled turning red again. "Can't you give me some company?" Again, Hiccup was surprised. When had she wanted HIS company? As much as he wanted to stay with her, "Astrid Im really tired." Hiccup replied. "Maybe to-" "Can i stay the night?" Astrid blurted out. Now Hiccup was really surprised. "Pleeaase? I really missed you." Not knowing what to say, Hiccup turned to his father. He sighed shaking his head. "Go ahead." Astrid squealed with delight. Hiccup tried not to but he couldn't help it. He smiled. "But!"Hiccup's father interrupted Astrid's squealfest. "Ye take all of th' blame if ye father gets angry." Astrid nodded her head furiously. She then ran upstairs to Hiccups room holding Hiccups hand, dragging him with. Stoick chuckled. "Kids."

Astrid threw hiccup on his bed. _Ow! _He thought, but did not dare say. Astrid leaped onto the bed, landing right next to Hiccup. Hiccup gradually took off his leg and set it aside. He pulled the covers over them. Astrid took of her shoulder pads and boots, tossing them on the floor next to her. She snuggled down into his chest. He was so warm. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams. "Hiccup I love you. You know that?" She said. Looking up at his green eyes. "Y-yeah. I do. I just dont know... Why." He replied. Astrid sat up. Her elbow propped up against the pillow. "Well," she began. "Remember the day I had tried to tie the knot on one of the boats?**[7]**" Hiccup nodded it was about two years ago. "I was getting frustrated. You came over, and showed me, fully knowing that i most likely would just push you into the water, ignoring you all together. But you came over anyways. Showing you cared about me." It was Hiccups turn to talk. "But why did you run away?" "I thought it was wrong that I was talking to well, a hiccup, a tribe weakling." This made Hiccup wince. People always thought he was a weakling. Until he won the battle of the red death. "Until i realized. You were the strongest out of all of us." This made Hiccup sit up a little straighter. "You went through so many insults. Insult after Insult. You also did a mighty fine job in the forge." she added. it was quite for a while "So," Astrid spoke up. "Why do you love me? if at all" She said a little weakly. Hiccup smiled and put his hand on her cheek. "To start, the first day i saw you i fell in love with you. Why? I dont know." Astrid giggled. "But i did and that feeling stuck with me forever. Secondly, do you remember the day when my mother never returned from her journey? And i was on the dock?" Astrid nodded. They were seven. "You came down to the docks. After a month of me waiting for her, stopping to only eat and sleep. You came down and said 'Hiccup. I dont think she's coming back.' I had tears in my eyes. Do you remember what you did?" Astrid nodded again, smiling. "You hugged me until i stopped crying. After that you walked me home arm around my neck. That was the nicest thing that anyone has done for me ever. So, that is why i love you." hiccup finished. "Now lets go to sleep. My head isn't getting any better." Astrid sighed. "Aaaalriiiight."

Hiccup blew out the next to his bed. Astrid turned, back facing him. Hiccup took the chance. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She place her hands on top if his. Hiccup pulled her to him, now spooning Astrid. "I love you Asty." Hiccup said. Astrid giggled. "Asty?" Hiccup blushed in the dark. "What? you don't like it?" "No! i do!" She quickly replied. "I love you too Hic." Hiccup chuckled. "Night." He said smiling. He did something that surprised himself. He kissed the back of Astrid's head. Astrid snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

**5) Pardon my british vocabulary. It just seems better to say rump instead of butt. :3**

**6) If someone is suffering a moderate to bad concussion, lay a blanket over them to prevent shock.**

**7) Tying ****_CORRECT _****Boat knots can be difficult if not (Pun) done constantly.**

**Well, guys and gals, gents and ladies, lads and you get the point, this is probably the longest chapter i will do until summer. PLEASE REVIEW. I would LOVE FEEDBACK. thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola buenas amigos! And welcome to a new chapter. Soooo yeah. Get readin'!**

Hiccup woke up. He blinked a few times and stretched. Getting up, he grabbed his prosthetic and put it on. Hiccup clutched his head. It still hurt like a bitch. He heard a groan next to him. "Hiccup?" His eyes widened. He had just slept with Astrid. THE Astrid Hofferson. It still confused him more why she picked him. After all, he was quite puny. _Its time to change that. _Hiccup thought._ Im no longer going to be remembered as the useless, but the great._ "Morning Astrid." Hiccup said sweetly. He than gave her a kiss on her forehead. _Wow._ Astrid thought._ He's so sweet. Hiccup is the right choice for me. Nobody else. _"Here ill go make some breakfast." Hiccup said. With that he got up and went downstairs to cook.

After a while he finished. Hiccup had made eggs with some meat on the side. "Breakfast is ready!" Hiccup called to Astrid. About a minute after, she came down. Hiccup looked up. Her hair was undone and she was wearing his tunic. It was a little long for her which made her even more cute. "W-wow." Hiccup stuttered. "What?" Astrid asked. "You look a-amazing." "Thanks." Astrid giggled. She plopped down at the table and began to eat. Hiccup sat down also. He looked up at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Hiccup began to feel something going on down south. Thankfully, Toothless barged down the front door and leaped at Hiccup. Licking him happily while pinning him to the ground. "Pfffthp Toothless! I missed you to Bud!" Hiccup managed. Pushing the Night Fury off, he grabbed a fish from the basket and handed it to Toothless. "Here you go bud." Toothless gulped it happily. "So," Hiccup said turning to Astrid. "Where were we?" "Well," She began. "You were staring at me while I was eating." This made Hiccup blush. Astrid laughed.

Stoick knocked on the wide open door's frame. "Hey Dad!" Hiccup said. "Morning son." Stoick replied. "How are ya doin'?" "Im doing pretty good." Hiccup replied sheepishly. Astrid giggled. "Hiccup i need ya to help me with Tornado's saddle. The leather is startin' to peel." Stoick said. "Alright dad." Hiccup got up and kissed Astrid on the forehead. "I'll see you later, alright?" Hiccup said. "Ok." Astrid replied and started eating again. "Alright Dad, where's that saddle?"

When Stoick gave Hiccup the saddle, Hiccup took it into the forge. He took out the old peeling strips and replaced them with new ones. He set that aside to work on his newest project. It was a wing suit. Right now he only had the leggings, a vest and one armguard. It had a knife sheathe in it making him gain a badassary point**[8]**. He planned to add more to it when he had tested out the design. _You know what? I think ill test it out today._ He put on the vest and the leggings. The leggings fit fine with his pants, but his vest wont fit with his tunics sleeves. He just can get his arms through. So he simply ripped off his sleeves and then put it on. Perfect! he thought. Hiccup looked himself in the mirror. He looked like a friggin' badass. He even admired his arms. They had gotten bigger. _Not bad, not bad. _He grabbed Toothless's saddle. He called for Toothless. The dragon came bounding up happily wondering what his owner had called him for. "We're going flying bud." Hiccup said. Toothless started bounding around the forge, knocking things over as he went. Hiccup Laughed. "Ok bud, hold still." the dragon complied. He put the saddle on then Toothless's special tail fin. This tail fin allowed Toothless to fly by himself. When Hiccup finished he walked outside with toothless following him closely behind. Hiccup lifted the curtain covering the entrance of the forge to find the most retched and terrible thing awaiting him.

**We back up a bit to Astrid's POV**

After Astrid ate, she went upstairs and grabbed her shoulder pads. She then put on her boots. Astrid contemplated putting Hiccup's shirt back but it was warm and it remind her of him (duh). She went downstairs and said thank you and goodbye to Stoick. Astrid walked out the door and over to her parents house. Only her mother was home. Her dad had left for a hunting trip. "Hey there Astrid. Where were you last night?" her mother asked suspiciously. "I was, uhh, I was." Astrid said hesitantly. She sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I was at Hiccup's." Her mother laughed. "I figured." She said. "Why do you figure?" Astrid asked. "Look at your shirt." She was stilling wearing hiccups tunic. "Oh. Yeah." Astrid said sheepishly. She quickly walked upstairs to hopefully avoid anymore awkward conversations. "Astrid?" her mother asked. _Shit. _"Yes?" she replied. "Did you have-" "NO MOM!" Astrid yelled, quite flustered. "Just wondering." her mother replied chuckling. Astrid sprinted to her room and close the door quickly. Thinking about having "it" with Hiccup slightly made excited down there. _Stop thinking about it. Think Snotlout think Snotlout think Snotlout. _That quickly had her returned to her normal self.

She took Hiccup's shirt and hid it. When she felt lonely she would put it on. Astrid was happy. She slept with the cutest and nicest boy on berk. Hopefully he will gain some muscle as another perk. She changed into her normal clothes and such, grabbed her axe and opened her house door. She walked outside heading for the forge because she new that hiccup would be there. But someone stopped her. That person was none other than Snotlout.

"Hey baby," Said the muscular asshole. "Miss me?" "Not now Snotlout." she said trying to ignore him. "You love me, admit it." Snotlout said sliding in front of her, cutting off her path. Astrid put a hand on his chest to push him away. In less than a second Snotlout quickly wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. _WHAT THE FU- hayyyy he's not half bad._ Hiccup came out of the forge. He saw this. His mouth hanging open. A single tear ran down his cheek. "whuh...?" Hiccup whispered "You lied to me?" he repeated a little louder getting angry. Astrid heard his voice. Her eyes snapped open. _Oh fuck! _Astrid thought. She shoved Snotlout back. He fell over in complete bliss. "Hiccup! No! It isn't what it looks like!" She babbled. Hiccup turned towards Toothless now several tears streaming down his face. Toothless saw his best friend's sadness and anger. He knew the blonde one had just broken his heart. Toothless's pupils dilated and he roared at the female viking. Toothless was pissed too. Hiccup hopped on Toothless and clicked his leg in. "Hiccup! No!" Astrid yelled. Running towards the boy. Hiccup looked up from his sorrow and said two words. "Fuck. You." With that Toothless and him took off into the sky and flew into the sun as it sank into the water. Astrid called to Stormfly and hopped on not caring about a saddle. Astrid chased hiccup for about a mile out until she realized she was not going to catch them. Astrid watched them go tears now streaming down her face. Astrid turned back and headed towards Berk.

When she landed down again. Snotlout was no where to be found. All of the villagers who saw this left in a hurry. She was all alone. Astrid collapsed and started crying harder. Stormfly realizing her friend was hurt curled up next to Astrid and waited for her to be done.

When Astrid finished crying she trudged to her house. It was empty. Her mom had probably gone to the great hall in search of some mead. Astrid put Stormfly in her pen and went to her room. She took everything off except her pants. She grabbed hiccups shirt and put it on. Astrid made a plan to kill herself if Hiccup didn't return in a week**[9]**.

**Hiccups POV**

Hiccup replayed that scene in his head over again, looking for a clue that his "Girlfriend" had a single bit of remorse. He didn't find any. _All she wanted to do was save her own ass. _He thought furiously. He thought about this for so long he didn't realize he was heading straight into a storm. Toothless didn't warn him because he didn't want to upset Hiccup further more. Hiccup didnt notice until lighting struck Toothless's mechanical tail, catching it on fire. _SHIT SHIT SHIT. _He thought. Hiccup looked around. He saw a small light from a ship in the distance. If he can make it there, the people might save them."TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed over the wind."HEAD TOWARDS THAT SHIP!" Toothless nodded. _No time for testing._ He thought. _If we want to make it, I'm going to have to jump off and glide_. So with this thought, He balanced himself on the back of toothless. "I love you Toothless" he said and jumped.

He pulled his makeshift wings out and held on tight. Hiccup pulled up getting the best angle for distance, balancing height and gravity. He looked back. Toothless was right behind him. It looked like they were gonna make it. "OK BUD!" Hiccup yelled. "BRACE YOURSELF!" He mentally sighed. _This will only hurt a lot._ With that he slammed into the water. He didnt even know if he was close to the ship. Hiccups body automatically turned him up, his head facing the top of the ocean. A figure dove in. Hiccup faded into unconsciousness.

**[8] I Literally made that up on the spot. It sounded cool.**

**[9] Suicide is not a good answer. If you feel down and lost consult a friend, parent or teacher.**

**Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW! until next time! And i will be changing the name of the story in celebration of Hiccup becoming a ofical badass. So just look for my name if you want to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im back again. Im trying some knew things and i made this one off the top of my head so bear with me. Sorry for the short story today. I havent worked out in 3 days becuase im sick so im a little bummed**

Astrid woke up. Her eyes hurt so much from crying last night. She loves Hiccup, she really does, she just got distracted by Snotlout. Astrid heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Leave me alone." She mumbled.

"Its me, Stoick." The large viking said. Astrid tensed. What is he going to do? What is he going to say? Will he be mad?

"C-come in." she stammered, sitting upright. Stoick came in, Taking off his helmet as he went. The large viking sat on the edge of Astrid's bed.

"So, Astrid," Stoick began. "Why did my boy leave?"

"I bet you already heard why." Astrid muttered shamefully.

"No," Stoick said, placing a huge hand on Astrid's shoulder. "I've only heard rumors." Astrid took a deep breath and told him everything. Told him how they had a love talk session at night (this made Astrid smile) and how they both admitted their love for each other. She told him how he made her breakfast and how he kissed her goodbye. She told him how she stole Hiccup's tunic and kept it. She told him how Snotlout forcibly kissed her and she even admitted how she slightly enjoyed it (This made stoick frown).

"Well," Astrid said. "Thats all i have to say." Stoick opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a viking running into the bedroom.

"Stoick," The man gasped. "You have to see this." With that, Stoick and Astrid followed the viking down to the beach. There was a large group that seemed to be surrounding something. Stoick pushed through the group. He then collapsed. It was Toothless's tail fin. Astrid came through and saw this.

"No," she whispered. "No, no no NO NONONO NO!" At this point she was screaming, tears once again streaming down her face. She turned suddenly very angry. Im not going to let him die. No. Im going to find him. Astrid Hofferson has never given up, never lost a fight and certainly wont give up on the first person she actually loves. Astrid pushed through the croud.

"A-Astrid, where are ye goin?" Stoick said through tears. "To find Hiccup."

* * *

*White Flash*

_Where am I? _Hiccup thought. _Am I- Am i dead?_

"No son, you are not dead." Said a strange voice. "You are just dreaming."

"Who is that?" Hiccup yelled into the empty white place. A figure of a woman appeared. She was beautiful.

"I am Freya." The woman replied.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked quite aggressively. The last thing that was on his mind was love and sex.

"I know why your upset." Freya said. "I have come to put your mind at rest. The girl you love, Astrid," Hiccup sneered. "does love you."

"Then why'd she kiss Snotlout?" The boy challenged.

"She was in a different state of mind. Your people call this, 'turned on' i assume." Hiccup nodded.

"You are correct. But how will i know this isnt just a stupid dream that my brain made up to sympathize me?"

"That is for you to decide. Now, be gone. New challenges await you." Hiccup woke up.

"Ah the flying man awakes!" said a looming figure. He was drenched from head to toe. He looked about 15

"Did you save me?" Hiccup asks sitting upright.

"Yes," said the teen. "You look heavier then you actually are. My name is Charles Munro." The boy stuck out his hand. Hiccup didn't shake it.

"Where am I?"

"You, are on the Gladiator ship, headed for Rome, and suggesting by your clothes, you're viking. That's 'll need to fight to earn back your freedom." Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"My freedom? I can leave when i want too!" Charles shook his head.

"I already tried and plus, you arent in shape to leave. A few cracked ribs i suspect?" _Pfff i do not-_

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled. The boy had just poked him in his ribs.

"Told you," Charles said. "Let me fix that." Charles took out some warp and unlatched Hiccup's vest and pulled it off gently. He then took the clothe and wrapped it around Hiccup's ribs. _He's good at this. Charles must be a healer or something. _

"Are you trained or something?" Hiccup asked. Charles shook his head.

"Ive learned on my own through trial and... Error" He replied. When Charles had finished. A roman guard came down. They started speaking a different language. Constantly pointing at Hiccup. The guard slapped Charles to the ground. Charles slowly stood up. Chin held high. Hiccup just then realized that this boy was tall. Taller than the guard. He steadily stepped forward. Looking down at the guard. His Face was clear. Charles was challenging that guard. The guard flinched and walked away.

"Excuse my... Friend. Things can get out of hand at times." Charles said rubbing his face where the guard had slapped him.

"Why did you stand up against him?" Hiccup asked. "Aren't you terrified he will do something?"

"What can he do? Im already being shipped off to hell where i have to fight other people or even animals." Charles replied shrugging. "Anyways you need your rest. We arrive and train tomorrow. Ill show you to your quarters." Hiccup followed Charles down the ship.

"Here is where you will sleep." Charles gestured to a bunk. "I sleep above it. Whats your name by the way?"

"My name's Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you Hiccup. I trust we wont and try and kill each other in the arena?" Hiccup frowned. Charles rolled his eyes.

"Night." and he climbed to the top bunk. Hiccup climbed into his bunk. Hiccup misses Astrid.

"I forgive you Astrid." hiccup Whispered.

"Shut up and go to sleep." one of the Gladiators said. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes.

Little did anyone know, there was a certain black dragon swimming sneakily swimming on the surface of the water.

**And thats that. Will hiccup escape? Will he bond with this mysterious boy?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry in advance about the short chapter. Been busy with school and drama and such. Enjoy.**

Hiccup awoke to somebody shaking him. "Oi, sleeping beauty. Wake up, were here." Charles said. A guard came around and started shouting something. Charles shouted something back. The guard backed off.

"Why is everyone scared of you?" Hiccup asked, yawning. Charles chuckled.

"You'll find out." Hiccup got up and followed Charles to the guards. They strapped cuffs on both of them and walked them to the prison. People along the way pointed and laughed at Hiccups foot. Charles shouted something angry and they immediately turned into quickly walked away. Charles chuckled. He turned his head over his shoulder.

"Ill teach you some Latin. It will come useful when scaring the shit out of people." Hiccup chuckled along with Charles.

"How come you can speak my language?" Hiccup asked.

"I used to be friends with some vikings. They taught me how to fight and speak." Charles replied. Hiccup gulped.

"U-used to?"

"They were killed in the arena." Charles replied coldly. "So, I killed about 100 roman guards and such with just a knife. Mostly 'assassinations'." Charles made air quites. "Then i was finally caught. They thought i would be a good entertainment for the arena."

"THEY WATCH PEOPLE KILL EACH OTHER!? FOR ENTERTAINMENT?!" Hiccup yelled in disbelief. Charles nodded.

"Sick, isnt it? But don't worry. Im going to get us out of here." Charles said. "Even if it means i lose a limb or two." Hiccup was terrified. How is death and losing limbs so normal to this guy. Hiccup began to feel dizzy.

* * *

They shoved them into a cell. Thankfully, it was only a two person cell so Hiccup had Charles as a cellmate. They took Hiccup's vest and such away despite Charles's threats and curses. He told Hiccup that they will most likely burn them. _Well, there goes my badassness. _Hiccup thought_._

After a while a guard took them to a place similar to the great hall. They fed them oatmeal and ash. Hiccup gladly ate the oatmeal but paused at the ash. Charles saw this.

"It's good for you."

"I believe its good for me, im just wondering what it was." Hiccup replied worriedly.

"Dont well on it." Charles said with a full mouth of oatmeal. "Its probably log ash or something." Hiccup looked at it. He then took a scoop of it with his spoon and reluctantly ate it. His mouth was dry. After they had ate, the guards took them to a training room where there were all sorts of weapons. Wooden, and metal. Hiccup began to walk over to them. Charles stepped infront of him.

"Not yet. You have to put meat on those bones." he said poking Hiccups tricep. That was the start of 2 month heavy training session. The tournament was 6 months from when they started so they had a good enough time. On their free time they would study each others language, learn about their pasts, they would even curse at the guards laughing. Hiccup began to grow some hair on his chin. Charles was starting to grow some under his lip. Hiccup put on about 15 pounds of muscle. Charles only put on 5.

"So tell me more about this girl, Astrid was it?" Charles asked.

"She is the most beautiful thing. She has wonderful golden hair and has a fiery attitude. Astrid is also quite handy with an axe." Hiccup said dreamily. Charles nodded thoughtfully.

"What about you?"

Charles frowned. "I-I never really had anybody. Mum and pops kicked me out of my home when i was 13. So i just set sail i ended up in Rome and found a job there as a blacksmith." Charles sighed. "But, when i was there, a beautiful blonde with blue eyez would come and ask me to sharpen her fathers sword every day. Gods know what that man did for a living but i didnt mind. One day i asked her if she wanted to sail with me. She frowned and said she was in a relationship. And, well, she never came back." Charles put his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand.

* * *

"Alright, we've got you fit enough for a fight. Now, we need a weapon." Charles said. "Ive already picked mine out." He lifted the weapon up. It was a beautiful trident. It looked like it was coated in flecked gold. But on the inside it was made of something very light. "I suggest you use something to your taste. Since your a viking you would either want a sword or axe." Charles said gesturing to the rows of swords. For only one item, it had many different shapes and sizes.

"Uhhh. Yeah i think ill go with a sword." Hiccup said stroking his mini beard.

"Mind if i pick it out for yah?" Charles offered.

"Go ahead. You look like you know your weapons." Charles turned and looked at the rows of weapons. He lifted and measured each one. Sometimes, he would spin it in the air. He finally settle for a Sica. A sword with a curved blade.

"This will do well." He threw the sword at Hiccup. He easily caught it by the handle. Charles looked at Hiccup with a smirk on his face.

"Now comes the real fun." This was the start of 3 and half months of hand to hand combat, sparring, and talking about the weak points of the human body. The first time Hiccup sparred Charles, Charles easily disarmed him. As the weaks went on, hicccup managed to survive longer and longer with sparring against Charles. Hiccup than got to the point that one day he overpowered Charles, shoving him down and disarming his trident. Charles grinned happily.

"You're gonna be just fine in the arena."

**Sorry about the crappy boring chapter. It had to be done. See you guys next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the short story guys. I just learned that my parents are getting divorced, its very late where i am, and I just had a lacrosse game.**

**Back up a bit to Astrid's POV**

Astrid threw her saddle over Stormfly. The dragon shivered in delight. Stormfly LOVED flying. Astrid then jogged into her house and grabbed supplies. Water, food, flint, her axe (duh), rope, and a blanket. She threw the items into a large bag. Except the axe. She held onto that. Astrid grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a note down to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have gone on a search for Hiccup. Don't get mad and try to search for me. _

_Even if you did i wouldn't come with. I love Hiccup._

_He's the nicest boy on the island of berk and respects me._

_Unlike Snotlout. Im sure you guys will agree._

_-Love, Astrid_

Astrid sighed and set the note down. She grabbed the bag and ran out of the house. She hopped on stormfly and took off. Astrid figured Hiccup would be going straight and wouldn't turn back. She was determined. Hiccup is way to stubborn to die.

After hours of flying it began to get dark. They came across a small island. They landed and Astrid slid off with an "oof". The island looked about half a mile long and was covered in trees besides the cliffside. She set up camp and built a fire. Astrid sat down with Stormfly behind her. She reached into the bag and pulled out the blanket and wrapped herself in it. She then fell asleep against the dragon.

This continued on for about 2 weeks, finding islands, and sleeping on them. She ran out of food and began hunting rabbits and birds. Little did Astrid know, she was going in a big circle. After the 2nd week she admitted to defeat and went home, following the sun. The sun always set behind Berk.

Astrid was surprised that she got home so fast. But she didn't care. It was just time, time she wasn't spending with Hiccup. When she got home she was greeted by kind hands and supportive words. Of course, none of her "friends" were there. Astrid thanked them, but didn't care. She just wanted Hiccup back with her.

From then on, she slept in Hiccup's bed, wore Hiccups tunic (now tunics) and couldn't stop thinking about him.

As weeks went on she just slept and ate. She mumbled a few words to her parents here and there but didn't say much. Oh yeah, she was also grounded.

One day she was finally allowed to walk around the island, but she wasn't allowed on the docks nor near her dragon. So Astrid took a walk to the beach. She walked around looking for sea shells or anything from Hiccup. What she did find was a scale. A single. Black. Night fury. Scale. Astrid broke down. The all mighty tough as nails Astrid, had lost it again. Little did she know, there was a black figure swimming towards the beach. To big to be a shark, and to small to be a whale. The creature, slowly drifted in with the waves and cautiously tiptoed over to the crying girl. The creature stretched its neck forward and took a sniff. It was a very familiar smell. Astrid looked up hearing the sniff.

"TOOTHLESS!" She screamed and lunged at the dragon, wrapping her skinny arms around him. Toothless forgot his anger about the girl, he was just glad he found a familiar person.

"Is Hiccup alive?!" Astrid asked, releasing the dragon, eyes full of worry and curiosity. Toothless nodded and gave her a gummy smile. "Can you take me to him?!" she asked. The dragon nodded again. Astrid began to cry happy tears. She was going to see her boy again.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boom! next chapter. Sorry i wasn't updating fast enough. School, sport, blah blah blah. Read already.**

Hiccup woke with a startle. He had the Freya dream again. Although this time, it was just a dream. Not a vision. Hiccup laid wide awake. The sun was justing starting to rise, making a beautiful scenery. There was no going to sleep for Hiccup. _Might as well just workout._ He got up and walked over to the middle of the cell. Charles was still snoring. Hiccup chuckled. Charles snored like a bear. Hiccup jumped and hung onto the bar for a few seconds. He then started doing pull-ups. These were a piece of cake for him. His arms had gotten a good size. _Astrid and half the village would faint at the sight of me, Hiccup the useless, having muscles._ He chuckled at the thought. Around 50 he dropped down with a thwack, his feet slapping against the stone. Charles's snore faltered. He woke up rubbing his eyes. He sleepily looked over at Hiccup.

"A bit of a morning workout eh?" Charles asked stretching.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." Hiccup replied.

"I cant either." Charles grinned. Hiccup flipped him off. Charles chuckled. He got up and moved to Hiccups spot.

"Move peasant," Charles said grinning. "Ill show you how a real man does pull-ups." Hiccup only rolled his eyes smirking. Charles hopped up and grabbed on with one arm and began to do pull ups. At 30, he dropped down and jumped up again with his other arm, doing another 30. Charles dropped and flexed his muscles at Hiccup. They both chuckled. After a bit more of working out consisting of pushups, sit-ups, and a couple jumping jacks, the guards came and got both of them. They both were covered in sweat. On the way there, they talked for a bit.

"So you never told me what you are." Hiccup stated. Charles gave Hiccup a confused looked

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you roman, a viking tribe, or what?"

"Ohhhhh. Im Scottish." Charles replied. Hiccup flinched.

"Yeah, yeah. Ye people fought my people numerous times. So what? We can handle ourselves. Ive killed a few of you guys when I was a lad." Charles was starting to get angry. Hiccup saw what happened when he got angry with other gladiators. It wasn't pretty.

"But hey, I saved a couple of your people too. I even saved some asshole named Dagger."

"Dagur." Hiccup corrected.

"Yeah whatev- wait you know him?" Hiccup nodded.

"He is an asshole. He tried hitting on Astrid a couple of times." Hiccup replied.

"Eh. I regret saving him all of a sudden." They both laughed. When they got to the food room, they sat down at a empty table with their ash and oatmeal. They ate it quietly. After they had finished, the guards took them and some other gladiators to the washroom. The washroom was a big pool without a ceiling and marble pillars all around. They both looked at it with mouths gaping. They looked at each other and grinned. They undressed quickly and hopped in. Hiccup left is prosthetic on seeing how he wasn't going to need it if he was going to die anyways. They sat in there big smiles on their faces as the water washed off all dirt and blood. After a relaxing five minutes the guards got them. Some slaves were holding robes and sandals. They both grabbed the robes and put them on. Hiccup used his old shirt to dry off his prosthetic, regretting not taking it off. They put on the sandals (well, Hiccup had only put on a SANDAL) and followed the guards. They led them to a giant hall. The rest of the day would be spent having fun. This "fun" would include betting, eating. and watching a-little-too-young woman in highly suggestive clothing walk around. All the gladiators enjoy that part. All except two modest boys. This angered them. No woman should be forced to that at such an early age. One highly drunken gladiator started flirting and touching one of them. The entertainer flinched. Charles saw this and tapped Hiccup on his arm. Hiccup put down his drink of mead and looked at Charles quizzically. Charles nodded over to the man and entertainer. Hiccup nodded. The boys got up and walked over. The girl was terrified. Thinking that they were going to join in. Charles gave the man a right hook to the cheek, knocking the man over. The girl yelped and hid her mouth with her hands. Charles told the girl to go away. She nodded and thanked him. The girl ran over to the others. Charles and Hiccup turned their attention to the drunken man. He was out cold.

"That finishes that." Charles grumbled.

Charles looked around. Nobody had noticed. Apparently it wasn't uncommon to have fights at this time. The boys sat down and ate quietly. Hiccup missed Toothless. He REALLY missed Astrid. He would kill to see her again. Hiccup laughed to himself. He probably will kill.

After the feast and such, the guards gladiators who were still standing were chaperoned to their cells. The guards carried the ones who were unconscious. Hiccup laid down on his makeshift bed. "Im coming for you Astrid. Even if it means taking on the whole world." Hiccup whispered. He sent a silent prayer to Thor to keep him and his friend safe. Charles was thrown into the cell by a beefy guard. He turned around and started cursing at him. Something about fucking the guards mother. The guard spit on Charles. He got up and charged at the guard. The guard quickly closed the gate with a sly grin and walked away. Charles began laughing his head off. Hiccup sat up annoyed.

"What's so funny?" He asked angrily.

"This." Charles said with a large grin on his face. He then raised keys. "Nobody, is going to die this week."

Hiccups heart fluttered. He was getting out of here. he was going to see his family again.

**Tadaaaa! No Hiccup, you dont have to kill anyone.**

**_Hiccup_****: Good. But i was going to kill anyone who came in my way.**

***Pats head* I figured you would. See you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup stared in disbelief. Charles, had just stolen the keys, to every cell, in the prison. Charles was grinning devilishly.

"H-h-hh-HOW?" Hiccup managed to get out. This was amazing. He had just gotten them the ticket, out of this hell.

"When he was busy hauling me, he didn't realize that I had just stolen the keys." Charles said grinning. "Oh and this." He held out a dagger.

"Now lets go, before he realizes his job is at stake." Charles hurriedly walked over to the door and unlocked it. They tiptoed out of it and closed it again. On the way out of the prison, Charles would stop at cells and through in keys to awake gladiators and said a quick "Give 'em Hel boys." No guards were posted. Of course they all excepted the gladiators to be either drunk, or asleep. Little did they know, they were going to get killed, by their entertainment. Charles crouched down, Hiccup following close behind. the entrance at the front was guarded by two soldiers. Charles turned around and faced Hiccup. He pointed to the guard on the left and back at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded.

They both snuck up behind them. Charles looked at Hiccup and mouthed_ 3, 2, 1._ They both jumped behind the guards, grabbed their mouths and pinched their noses. The guards struggle under the grasp but couldn't escape. As soon as the guards stopped moving, Hiccup and Charles dropped the limp bodies. They stripped the guards of the armor and swords and put them on. They looked exactly like the guards. Both guards had spears. Charles pointed to the dock where some ships were floating idle. Hiccup nodded and follow Charles. The began walking to the dock when a series of screams were let out. A second later, a horn went off, signaling that the prisoners had escaped.

"Keep calm and WALK!" Charles said in a loud whisper. They almost made it to the docks when a guard stepped out. _Shit. _Hiccup thought, noticing the formal helmet. _He's the captain of the prison. _The guard yelled at the pair and pointed to the prison. Charles looked at Hiccup and then smashed the spear on the guards face. He fell backwards clutching his face, blood oozing out between his hands. Hiccup and Charles bolted to a small vessel. Hiccup began untying the knots. He heard roman yelling and turned around to see 3 guards running towards them as the captain, still on the ground, pointed to the escapees. Charles quickly turned to Hiccup.

"Give me your spear!" He yelled. Hiccup complied and handed it to him. He broke off the head and held it like a dagger. Charles held onto the shaft.

"COME ON YOU OVER GROWN PUSSIES!" He screamed, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

The first guard reached the pair, and Charles shoved the spear head into the guards neck. The guard screamed and Charles shoved him over, into the cold water. More guards started to come. Hiccup pushed the boat out, off of the dock. Charles slapped the next guard in the stomach with an "oof" and he fell into the water. Hiccup hopped into the boat.

"COME ON CHARLES! LETS GO!" Hiccup yelled. Charles turned and began to run. When he was just at the edge of the dock a guard cut Charles's leg off, from the mid calf, below. He screamed clutching his leg and fell into the water.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. Then he did something that surprised him. He jumped into the water and began swimming towards Charles's unconscious, bleeding body. Hiccup unlatched the chest piece and took off his helmet. He pulled the dying boy over to the boat and pushed him over the railing. Hiccup climbed over the railing and landed with a wet flop. Hiccup sat up and took off is shirt. He wrapped it around Charles's stump and prayed that the boy wasn't dead. Hiccup got up and limped over to the mast. He untied the string holding the sail. The sail came down and filled up. Hiccup collapsed. His last thought was of the bright moon. How beautiful it was, and how glad he was able to see it not behind bars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Charles's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of splashing waves hit the boat and the sun beating down on me. _That's weird._ I thought _I cant feel my right leg. _I shook it a bit. But I still couldn't feel anything. I got up, propping myself with my elbows. I looked down. I froze. All of a sudden, the memories of last night flooded my mind. I started hyperventilating. I told myself to calm down. My breathing returned to normal. I look around, quite light headed. There was blood. A lot of it, and I knew it was all mine. I turned to see Hiccup passed out. He was looking quite pale. I frowned. I took off my shirt and hopped over to the edge of the boat. I fell, cursed and got back up again. I leaned down and got my shirt wet. I folded it into a square and hopped back over to Hiccup and put it on his forehead. _That should keep him cool._

I looked around. We were smack dab in the middle of the ocean. "Fuck." I muttered. Hopping, I went to the bow of the boat and sat down, back facing it. The sail was full of wind. I was glad. We would've been sitting ducks if there was no wind. I began nodding off a couple times but I shook myself awake, afraid that I wouldn't wake up if i did. I gave in. _Who cares if I die? Mum and pa are dead, I dont love anyone. The only regret would be to leave Hiccup 'ere by himself. _I began closing my eyes. Suddenly the mast exploded into little bits of pieces. I covered my face just in time to have billions of shard's to stick into my left arm. I screamed blood murder. I sat there cradling my arm breathing in, and out. I looked over at Hiccup. He was fine. _So based on the angle, the thing that should have- _

"DONT YOU FUCKING MOVE!" a loud, angry girl's voice said. I froze. I didnt feel like being in anymore pain. I should have been scared, but I simply wasn't. I was terrified. I nearly pissed myself when a huge, black, lizard with wings landed. It was the first time i had ever seen a dragon.

"What the fuck?" I yelped. I pushed myself back into the bow as far as I could. What surprised me even more, was that another dragon landed, but this one was blue. I stared in disbelief as a beautiful blonde with blue eyes jumped off. She started walking toward me, hefting a large double bladed Axe.

"Im only going to ask you once," She stated, thrusting the half circle at the top of the axe around my throat. She was pissed. "Have you taken a boy with brown hair and green eyes? He's about 15. And dont lie. I will kill you instantly, Roman!" She spat on my face. I instantly knew who this was. Astrid. Hiccup got damn lucky. I wiped of the spit with my right arm, cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't you mean 16? ASTRID." Who knew that the young beaut, could get even paler. Then she narrowed her eyes into slits, and shoved the axe harder into my throat. "How do you know my name!?" She yelled. "And where the hel is he?" she hissed. I chuckled.

"Turn the fuck around." Astrid turned around. She gasped. Hiccups face and arm where visible from where the mast's cloth sail had fallen. She ran over to Hiccup kneeled down, cupping his cheek.

"Hiccup." She whispered. A tear slid down her cheek. I grab the axe handle and threw it aside with a clatter. I began taking out the wood chunks from my arm. Thankfully, none of them we no deeper than half an inch. With a deep exhale, i pulled them out, one by one. My arm started bleeding.

"Shit." i said. Astrid turned around. She must've seen me bleeding out.

"Toothless." Astrid said. The dragon looked at her. She pointed to me.

"W-what." I stammered. "Stay away." The dragon didnt listen. He came closer. "I said STAY AWAY!" I punched the dragon in the head. Its head snapped to one side. It turned back and growled. Astrid turned and her eyes widened.

"NO DONT!" She ran over and pushed toothless back. "His saliva has healing properties. Let him lick you."

I growled. Toothless reluctantly began licking my arm. Before I knew it, I had scabs all around my arm. I wasnt bleeding anymore. I looked down.

"Thanks." I mumbled. The dragon nodded and trotted over to Astrid again.

"He's dehydrated." Astrid said getting up. She pushed the sail off of Hiccup and lifted him onto her dragons back. She grabbed her axe and jumped back onto her dragon, careful not to hit Hiccup.

"You are just going to leave me here?!" I asked furiously. She turned to me with a blank stare.

"Yup." With that she took off. I slumped to the ground and began crying. I hadn't cried since my viking friends were killed. How could she be so cruel? Toothless looked at me. He stalked over and nudged my arm. I pulled it away quickly. It still hurt. He turned to his side and nodded his head to his back. I paused. I slowly took a step forward to the dragon. It rolled its eyes impatiently. I slowly walked over i looked at him. He didn't react. I reluctantly hopped on its back. He slowly started flapping his wings. Soon before I knew it, I was flying right behind Astrid. She hadn't noticed. _That bitch. She was going to leave me back there TO FUCKING DIE._ Soon before we knew it, we were back to this island known as, Berk. She landed and turned around. Her eyes narrowed.

"Toothless! Why the fuck did you allow him back here?" She yelled stomping towards the dragon. "He's a fucking Roman!" I slid off the dragon and fell to the ground.

"Fuck." I muttered. Toothless lifted me with his tail back onto my _foot._ I patted the dragons head. "Thanks." I turned to Astrid. "Look asshole," She stopped, she was shocked I had talked to her this way. "Im not a fucking Roman first, second you should be praising me. I fucking saved your boyfriend, Hiccup here." She opened her mouth but closed it again. She didnt know what to say. Just then a large man walked out of a house. His eyes widened. He cupped his mouth.

"ROMAN ATTACK! ROMAN ATTACK!" All of a sudden 20 vikings came out of their houses with shields and weapons.

"Give me a fucking break!" I yelled. "IM NOT FUCKING ROMAN. IM SCOTTISH ALRIGHT?!" All of the vikings stopped in their tracks. Then they presumed to run at me. _Thats right. They hate Scotland too. _I sighed as I was tackled by a large man. He got up and put a sword to my throat. "What business do ye have with us?" He spat. "If ye are-" "Hiccup is back." I said calmly. The man's, no- the giant's eyes widened. He looked at Astrid. She shrugged.

"Its true." She walked over and carefully and gently carried Hiccups body over to the man. I took this chance to shove the man off and grab his sword and climbed ontop of him. and pressed it against his throat.

"Listen to me lad. The past two days have really sucked. Now, dont have you or your people touch me." I pressed the sword against his throat harder and gritted my teeth."GOT IT?" He nodded calmly. I threw the sword to the side and rolled off. The man got up and took the boy.

"Where did you find him?" The man asked.

"With him." Astrid said, pointing to me. I tried getting up but failed and passed out. Of all times to pass out, why was this time the time?

I woke up to find myself on a table. I looked around. It was obvious that I was in the healers hut. I looked down. My leg was cleaned. It had began to soften and heal. I got up and sat on the edge of the table. My head was hurting like a bitch. I look to my right. There was a knife. I took that and put it in my pants, hoping nobody would notice with my shirt off. I hopped over and grabbed a crutch like thing. I then hobbled to the door and opened it. I stepped outside and took a deep breath. It smelled clean. Not filled with sweat and dirt, but, clean. It was nice. I hobbled down the steps. The village was busy. Nobody noticed me except a girl. She looked a ton like Astrid but somehow. She was shorter though. She smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. I fell. _AM I NOT MEANT TO LOVE ANYBODY?_ i screamed in my head. The girl giggled and ran away. I got back up again brushing the dirty off.

"Charles!" I turned to my right to hear a familiar voice. It was Hiccup. I grinned.

"Hey lad." I said. We gave each other a hug. "How long have i been out?" I asked letting go. Hiccup laughed.

"A month." I gasped. Wow I really must've been sick or something. "Anyways," he said and turned, gesturing to the village with a hand. "Welcome, to Berk."

**BUAHAHAHA No romance yet guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back up 2 weeks to Hiccups house.**

Hiccup's eyes cracked open. Everything seemed so dark. He turned his head to his left. Astrid was asleep, her head on his stomach with her arms on his shoulders. Even then she looked like an angel.

Hiccup was craving water, and lots of it. He looked over to the right. There was a mug of water sitting on his nightstand. He slowly lifted his arm, not to wake Astrid and grabbed the water. He gulped it down. A waterdropledt glided down his chin and fell, hitting Astrid's forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Hiccup drinking. She squeezed him tight. Hiccup, feeling Astrid's arms, looked down to see her smile sleepily. Hiccup chuckled.

"Morning sleepyhead" he said. Astrid smiled even more

"You should be saying that to yourself Hic." She giggled. Hiccup sighed.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Two weeks." Hiccup shook his head.

"I should be dead."

"but you aren't." Hiccup chuckled.

"Its all thanks to a guy named Charles." He said smiling. Hiccups eyes widened. He just remembered what happened.

"Wheres Charles?" Hiccup asked frantically.

"If you mean the Scottish boy, he's in the healers hut." Astrid replied calmly.

"Ive got to see him!" Hiccup said getting up. Astrid lunged at Hiccup, locking her lips with his.

"Maybe I can do it some other time." He mumbled. lying back down. Astrid pushed her tongue between Hiccups teeth, exploring his mouth. Hiccup's eyes widened then closed again. Astrid hopped on top of Hiccup, straddling him. Hiccup pulled down his pants a bit to prevent the growth down south to become more noticeable. He then set his hands on her waist. Astrid put both her hands on his cheeks. Hiccup guided his tongue to meet hers. Astrid moaned a bit. Hiccup smirked in between the kiss. Astrid began to grind her ass against his member. Hiccup gave a sharp inhale. He loved it, but at the same time it scared him. Astrid broke the kiss and stopped grind to pulled off Hiccup's dirty roman shirt. Her eyes widened.

"W-what the fuck Hiccup?" She stuttered. Hiccup winced. What did she not like?

"When did you get muscles? I-I mean, these are just huge!" She said. Hiccup had developed a four pack and solid pecks. His arms were quite large too. Hiccup smirked.

"Charles worked me into the ground."

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." Hiccup said. Astrid placed her hands on his stomach. Feeling all of the creases and muscles he had developed. She looked up at Hiccup.

"You won't become like Snotlout, right?" She asked warily. Hiccup shook his head.

"No i wont. I promise."

"Good." she said.

"Now, where were we?" She said smirking. She took off her shirt and threw it aside. Hiccup inhaled. Her breasts were small, but very round. They were perfect.

"D-do you like them?" Astrid said stuttering. Hiccup gave Astrid a smile.

"I love them." He said lovingly. Astrid smiled. She went down for another kiss. They met forcefully. Hips and tongue moving at a fast pace. Astrid placed her hands at the hem of Hiccup's pants.

"Astrid!" Stoick bellowed. Hiccup and Astrid quickly broke apart and looked towards the stairs.

"Fuck." Astrid said. She hopped off and threw Hiccup his shirt while putting on her own.

"Yes Stoick?" She asked in a singsong voice, still putting on her shirt.

"Is Hiccup awake yet? I heard some voices."

"Yeah, he's awake. I was just talking to him about what he missed that past two weeks." Stoick ran upstairs.

"Hey dad." Hiccup said. Stoick chuckled putting his hand to his face.

"Stop scaring me like that son! One of these days you WILL die" Hiccup laughed.

"Sorry dad." They all just stood there in silence.

"Hey dad, can I go see Charles?" Stoick cocked his head slightly.

"Who's Charles?"

"He's the Scottish boy."

"Oh, well, yes and no. He's out cold. Not sleeping. He's unconscious. Been out as long as ya. Plus, hes a scot that came from Rome. Thats a double wammy" Stoick replied.

"Oh. Well, when he awakes, I want to be the first to know. I owe him my life. He's probably the nicest person you will meet" Hiccup said sternly.

"Whateva son." Stoick said waving a dismissing hand. The giant viking walked downstairs again. Astrid sighed.

"Well that was a turnoff." She said annoyingly. Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, it kinda was."

"Sooooo, you want to go brag to Snotlout about your muscles?" Astrid said tracing circles with one finger on Hiccup's chest while looking up and biting her lip. She looked quite sexy doing it. Hiccup laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Hiccup climbed out of bed. He put on his prosthetic, noticing it looked different.

"Why is my leg different?" He asked Astrid.

"Your other one got pretty messed up. The spring broke and it began to rust." she replied

"Oh." He put on his new one. It felt nicer and it worked well. They walked outside. Hiccup was tackled to the ground by Toothless. The dragon licked and licked and licked his friends face.

"HAHAHAHA Pftthhfffp! Tooth-Toothless quit it!" Hiccup said pushing the dragon off. Toothless sat on his hind legs. Astrid lifted Hiccup up. Hiccup wiped his face off and flung the dragon saliva onto the ground. Astrid laughed. She was glad to have him back. Everything was right in the world. For once.

**There. Romance. There will be more of it. I promise**


	12. Ending

**Im handing the story over to a good person. This is taking up to much of my time and i need a simpler story that i don't need to research a topic every paragraph. This person is a very big fan of HTTYD and will take care of this story well. Her name is faisyah865. Please keep reading. Now that there is a different author, maybe more twists and turns will happen! See you guys later!**


End file.
